


Go put your records on

by vampirerightsactivist



Series: I hope you get your dreams [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Isolation, Polyamory, Requited Love, Unrequited Love, sympathetic dark sides, unrequited feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:53:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirerightsactivist/pseuds/vampirerightsactivist
Summary: In which a Royal falls
Relationships: Background Anxiety|Virgil Sanders/Creativity|Roman “Princey” Sanders/Morality|Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus “The Duke” Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dark Creativity|Remus “The Duke” Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: I hope you get your dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921561
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	Go put your records on

**Author's Note:**

> definitely not as deep as the title and the summery would have you believe, title is from Ritt Momneys works

Remus leaned against his bedroom door with a long sigh. He was… in love. A soft tender emotion he’d long shoved into the back of his mind as unattainable and unnecessary for a dark side like him. 

And then Janus strode in and wooed him until he fell. Knocked every one of his walls down the damn, stupid, fucking, snake. They’d started dating shortly after they’d been accepted by Thomas and the others. And Remus got to watch Jay fall in love with Logan instead. Stupid, handsome, smart, kind and charitable Logan who treated them with dignity and respect from day one. 

All it took was one busy week with his extended family who Thomas couldn’t be out to that had Logic and Deceit working together in overtime. After that Remus noticed how Jay’s eyes followed Logan’s figure and how Logan blushed at every brush of their fingers. 

Stifling a big wet ugly sob Remus hiccuped hard and started silently bawling. Fat globs of tears rolled down his face as he sank to the ground and curled up on himself, body heaving with the force of his tears. He hated this. He hated how he was broken and said horrible things that made Patton flinch momentarily- made Virgil wince and Thomas fearful of who he was as a good person. Remus had no use to Thomas, he was the broken cast aside facet. The useless one that fans and creators hated. All he was good for was a good dick joke and to make Roman look even more perfect than he already was. He should just vanish- disappear back into the subconscious and let Roman have full control of creativity. The darkness would welcome him. After all Janus was merely self preservation with a fancier word to describe himself. Remus was just ugly. Fearful thoughts and urges, teeth attached to his costume and a weapon that didn’t even hold any historical value or merit. He was stupid and forgot words regularly, Disgusting, vile, horrid, scary. 

That was it, he had to leave. He had to break it off with Janus and let him and Logan be happy together. Let Janus have someone who was as smart as him. Someone Thomas and Patton approved of without wincing when he appeared. 

Snapping his fingers his makeup looked perfect once more and the tear tracks were gone. He went to go search for Janus and found him easily, petting Nathair and Roslyn and cooing to them softly. He looked up at Remus and broke into a huge smile. “Hey love.” He purred, smiling smittenly at Remus. 

Remus smiled back, a far mimicry of his normal wild smile that Janus claimed to love. “Hey to you too. Listen, Janus can we talk?” He asked shakily. 

Jay nodded solemnly. Remus was never one for full names. A trait he shared with his twin Jay learned quickly. Remus wrung his hands and shook his head. “We need to break up. Not because of anything you did. Trust me it’s all me. I’m not built for love-“ He choked on his words those ugly weak tears welling up in his eyes. 

Janus started for his love with a scared look on his face. “Remus whatever it is we’ll work thro-“ 

“No!” Remus bellowed, jerking away from Janus, ignoring the hurt and sadness in the scaled man’s eyes. “No, Janus. It’s just better for you and me if we don’t date.” He whimpered, backing up until his back hit the wall and he looked at his now ex… the only man he’d ever truly loved before bolting it through the commons past Roman, Virgil and Patton and straight into Logan’s chest. “Take care of him.” Remus’ voice sounded strangled and at the sound of Janus’s calls he ran, locking himself in the only place no one could reach. The edge of the subconscious. He sat down and watched the swirling of the subconscious. Sometimes half formed images floated by and Remus would chuckle. 

In the commons Logan caught a tearful Janus, looking down at him in vague confusion but holding him nonetheless. “I’m so so sorry Lo. He broke up with me before I could breach the topic of the three of us being together.” Janus whimpered. Logan shook his head and hugged him tighter. “It’s not your fault.” He promised softly. Kissing the former dark sides forehead the logical side scooped him up easily and turned to the others. “I’m taking him to his room, please alert me to anything you need or if Remus decides to come back get me immediately.” He instructed, sinking out with Janus who no one had seen look so heart broken before. 

In Logan’s room he tried to console Janus with soft words of comfort and reassurance that his affections were not changed even if it appeared that Remus’s had for the worse. 

Logan wasn’t quite certain about that, especially given how sad Remus had looked. Instead he focused on dressing Janus into one of his dress sweaters that hung past the lying side’s knees. He attempted to get the man to eat, or at least drink, but he still pushed everything away. Settling instead with curling up into his loved ones arms, holding Logan like he might vanish too. 

And so life went without Remus. He was as good as gone, with Roman searching high and low in the imagination with no sign of his twin. Patton had taken to leaving meals outside his door, only to clear them away at the end of the night. The only person that had any idea on where dark creativity may be was Virgil. He’d join Remus in his new home of isolation once a week. Technically he hadn’t ducked out but his effects on Thomas had lessened quite a bit. 

Virgil would tell him about the others, omitting how Janus and Logan were together now. He didn’t want his friend to feel worse than he clearly already had been when he left.

“Roman misses you y’know.” Virgil told him one night while they ate dinner, Remus was eating a frog like it was chicken whereas Virgil munched on pizza. 

Remus smiled softly and shook his head. “I’ll come back one day.” He assured his friend, the lie tasting bitter on his mouth. 

But at this point Remus looked better. He grew his hair out long and thick, usually keeping it in a bun so it was out of his face. He had a little hut where every night he’d go out and watch the subconscious shimmer as various dreams floated across the surface. It was beautiful and Remus found himself wishing he could share this with Janus. That usually ended up with him curled up in his bed sobbing, snot covering his face as he fell asleep from heart ache.

And then Thomas had needed him and suddenly he was back in the mind palace, suffocating from the love and affection his brother and Patton bestowed upon him. He would often escape to annoy Janus and Logan during breaks in filming. He ignored the looks they gave him and in turn made Logan correct him on his most horrid facts. Usually he’d just chuckled and plow right ahead with more intriguing thoughts and disgusting imagery. 

The video they were making was on the topic of losing a friend. Remus was needed for comedic value and to play the… villain, as always. He sucked it up, told stupid jokes, and flirted with Patton like the script called; so that Roman could play up his role as Patton’s boyfriend. Every so often he’d catch Janus’s eye. Only to look away and focus on something else. Usually that ended up being Logan. 

The logical side frequently found himself the subject of Remus dropping himself into Logan’s lap with a smirk and a wink as he declared the latest illogical decision he’d made. Including trying to dye his hair green with kool aid powder in his shampoo. The result ended up with Remus having to condition his hair one too many times and now it was soft and smooth. 

Dark Creativity had an issue… that being that he was very quickly falling in love with Logan. And he was still madly in love with Janus. But the second he just knew he was falling in love with Logan was when he rushed over to tell him about the latest disturbing fact he’d learned and Logan had put down his book to give him his full attention. Remus had paused and blushed for a minute, staring at 

During Logan’s filming the other night the two former dark sides had fallen asleep, Janus flopped on top of Remus, snoring in his ear. 

Logan smiled at the two, and joined them on the bed. He curled up next to Remus, kissing the back of his head. “Love you Lo.” Remus mumbled half asleep. Logan said nothing, holding his loves close. 

Things came to a head when Remus was singing to himself as he and Thomas edited the episode. “When somebody loved me, everything was beautiful.” He hummed, looking over his creator's shoulder. Thomas paused and looked up at Remus.  
“You like Toy Story huh?” He asked him quietly so as not to distract the others who were napping around Patton. The fun loving father figure had burst into tears at the end of the episode from how emotionally draining it had been.  
Shaking his head sadly Remus pulled his hair up into a bun. “It’s Jay’s actually. I like it but he’s the one who compared himself to Woody when the split happened.”  
Thomas nodded in understanding, looking over at the scaled side. “What happened between you two?”  
Remus froze, relaxing slowly. “Well you see Talami Salami. When we joined the lights, Logan and Janus grew closer and I was afraid of having my heart ripped and torn to shreds as I was passed up for the cooler better side. So I left!” He shrugged and grinned painfully. “Lot of good that did me!” 

Thomas frowned, opening his mouth to say something when a soft falsehood came from across the room.  
“Remus you do understand that Janus still loves you correct?” Logan asked, staring at the two from the pile. 

“You’re cute Logan but don’t get my hopes up or lie to lil old me.” Remus pulled,away ready to leave. 

“He’s right Remus, I don’t still love you.” Janus was also awake, staring his love down. 

He hesitated before sagging against the couch. “Then why did you move on?” Remus asked sadly, picking at a thread. 

Janus smiled sadly. “I never did, I’ve always loved you as well as Logan. You’re both near to my heart and I wanted to talk to you about adding him to the relationship.” 

Remus shook his head, tearing up. He didn’t understand. Janus still loved him after everything? 

Logan cleared his throat and smiled. “I believe you said something about loving me as well?” He stood and sat next to Remus, holding out his hand. 

Remus took it hesitantly before looking over at Janus, who nodded reassuringly. “Not at first. But, after I came back… yes. I saw why Jay looked at you the way he did.” 

Logan pulled him into a kiss, cupping his cheeks firmly and stroking away the tears that were falling. “Oh dear, please don’t cry.” He whispered, pulling back to smile at him softly. Remus let out a choked sob and hugged him close, unable to say anything else. 

Jay joined them, holding both sides close in his many arms. “Remus? Will you give us the honor of being our boyfriend?” He questioned. 

Sniffling Remus nodded and kissed his nose sweetly. “Yeah, of course.” 

Patton cooed softly, looking at the three in adoration before turning to his boyfriends. “I’m glad you two aren’t as hard headed.” He teased, giggling when Roman spluttered and Virgil hissed. 

Thomas shook his head in exasperation and closed the laptop. “Movie anyone?” He asked, watching with fondness as the living room descended into pure chaos.


End file.
